


Warmth

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Reader is exchanged to Sigurd to pay off her master’s debt. Sigurd proves to be a man far better than her old master and she is grateful





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a seriously bad attempt of fluff, mentions and hints of abuse,

You stood before the son of Ragnar with your head bowed down, trembling from the bitter cold. A cloud formed in front of your face with each breath you let out. Your master began speaking.

“She’s a good slave, Sigurd. And look!”

He pulled down the hood to your very thin blue coat.

“She’s beautiful.” Your master tried his best to advertise you.

All you could see at the time was the ground beneath you. A pair of boots entered your vision and you felt rough hands grip your jaw. Your face was yanked upwards and you came eye to eye with the one and only snake in the man’s eye.

His blue eyes searched your face with a calculating gaze. Did he want You? Were you worth the trouble?

“What is her name?” Sigurd asked while still searching you with his eyes.

“Y/N.” Your master answered.

Sigurd brought his eyes to your lips. “Open your mouth.”

You opened your mouth as wide as it could go. He gave his head a nod and you sealed your mouth shut.

“What can she do?” Sigurd questioned.

“Anything… Anyone.”

You wanted to roll your eyes at those words. But you knew better.

Sigurd’s lips grew into a proud smirk. His hand released your jaw and you went back to looking down.

“She’s obedient, very well behaved!” Your master continued. “I promise, she will top any other slave you own. She makes good food, cleans well, and is always quiet.”

That’s because you beat me you asshole.

“If I find out any of this is a lie…” Sigurd began to threaten.

“No lie. Try her. You’ll see.” Your master interrupted.

Sigurd finally agreed. “I will take away your debt in trade for the slave but next time I’ll be expecting a real payment or you’ll have an axe in your head.”

Your master nodded his head and thanked the young prince before he left you. Like an unwanted dog, abandoned. It was something that you were easily relieved of. There was a chance that Sigurd could treat you better. Maybe he wouldn’t… .

Sigurd turned to you with his arms folded over his chest. “Look at me.” He demanded.

You brought your face up and looked at the blonde viking prince. He pulled your hood over your head.

“You must be freezing. That cape looks awfully thin.” He commented as he hooked an arm around your shoulders to bring you closer to him.

The heat from his body traveled to yours and you felt a glimpse of hope for your future. Your previous master never cared if you were cold. This one did.

You walked beside him until you reached a small cabin. Much to your own surprise, you were calm. Sigurd was proving to be a man that would treat you well.

“Inside.” He opened the door for you and like an obedient dog, you followed his orders.

He started a fire and told you to sit next to him. The heat washed upon you and you let out a quiet sigh. For as long as you could remember, you were warm during a cold winter day.

Sigurd looked at you but you ignored whatever strange look he had in his eyes.

“How long have you been a slave?” He asked.

“As long as my memory allows. I have been told I was once a free girl. But I don’t remember it.” You answered.

“He ever hurt you?” Sigurd wondered.

You felt tears begin to grow in your eyes. Sigurd had yet to seen you without any clothes on. If he did he would understand the fear that was suddenly weighing down your chest.

“Answer me.” He ordered.

You looked at him and felt a single tear drop run down your cheek. “Don’t make me lie to you.”

Sigurd leaned back and scanned you with his eyes. He looked taken by your request. He moved towards you and you closed your eyes. You expected him to strike you for your answer but instead a pair of warm arms wrapped around you and brought you into his chest.

“Beat you that bad huh? Well don’t worry Y/N. You may be a slave of mine but I promise you I will never do such things to you. You are simply too beautiful to harm.”

He whispered as he ran a hand through your air. The feeling brought sudden ease to you and you melted right into his chest.

“Treat me well, do as your told and give me the most respect you have to offer. Do this and I shall return the favor. Can you understand that?” He asked as he rubbed little circles in your back.

You nodded your head.

“You don’t have to tell me everything but soon I expect you to tell me every single thing that man ever did to you. Until then we will sit here and keep each other warm.”

You nodded your head and rested your head against his chest. Sigurd pulled a big fur over your body and let his chin rest on the top of your head. You listened quietly as the fire cackled and tuned in perfectly to the sound of his heart pumping in his chest.

Those were the sounds you closed your eyes to and drifted in a deep sleep against your new master.


End file.
